This invention relates to strengthenable glasses having a high neodymium content.
Various glasses are known having relatively high neodymium oxide contents. For example, the following United States patents disclose glasses having amounts of neodymium which can exceed about 10 wt.%: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,521,524 (contrast enhancement filters); 4,288,250 (contrast enhancement filters); 4,769,347 (contrast enhancement filters); and 3,947,281 (high modulus glasses). Also known are glasses having contents up to about 10 wt.% of neodymium such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,376,829 (cathode ray tube glass) and 4,390,637 (cathode ray tube glass). However, no discussion of strengthenability of these glasses is given.
Of course, strengthening of glasses per se has long been known for various glasses such as crown glasses. See, e.g., J. S. Stroud, Glass Technology, Vol. 29, No. 3, June 1988, 108-114, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,036,623; 4,022,628; and 4,012,131, wherein ZnO is used to enhance chemstrengthening in conventional ophthalmic glasses. Chemstrengthenability of a glass containing 15-35 wt.% of La.sub.2 O.sub.3 is also known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,249).
However, a need exists for further improvements and particularly for development of a high neodymium oxide-containing glass which is satisfactorily strengthenable, chemically or physically.